1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device that includes a liquid storage portion that can store a liquid that is to be ejected from a liquid ejection portion.
2. Related Art
One type of heretofore-known liquid ejection device is an inkjet printer that includes ink tanks (liquid storage portions) that can store ink (a liquid) that is to be ejected from a liquid ejection head (liquid ejection portion) toward a medium (e.g., see WO-2011/129123 and JP-A-2000-153619).
With this printer, multiple ink tanks that can store various colors of ink are mounted to the outside of the casing that constitutes the exterior of the printer. These ink tanks are mounted close together on only one of two sides that face each other across the medium conveying region in the casing. This has caused a problem in that since the center of gravity of the printer is biased toward one of the two sides that face each other across the medium conveying region in the casing, it is difficult to transport the printer in a stable orientation in which the weight balance is kept.
Note that generally the same issue arises in the case where the ink tanks are stored inside the casing as well, since if all of the ink tanks are arranged close together in the casing, the center of gravity of the printer is biased toward one of the two sides that face each other across the medium conveying region in the casing.
Also, generally the same issue arises in liquid ejection devices that include a liquid storage portion that can store a liquid that is to be ejected from a liquid ejection portion